dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Anacondrai, the King of Serpents
Anacondrai, the King of Serpents is a Bio Tempest from Verdanth. Originally a member of an ancient race of snake people, that lived before the Verdanthi, Astra mutated him to have divine authority over his brethren and snakes. Revelation Not known, but before Zontra. Weapons Anacondrai's weapon is his Snake Staff, which he uses in combat. It also is his so-called Symbol of Power. Base Stats Lore Roaming Verdanthi jungles for eons, the dreaded Ophidi, a race of snake people, inspired many scary stories for young Verdanthi. What they did not know, is that the Ophidi are, or at least were, true. Prelate Anacondrai was one of the leaders of the Ophidi army. His legions tore through their opponents with ease. There came, however, a time, when Anacondrai's legions failed him. The then-young species of the Verdanthi defeated Anacondrai's armies and sealed his legion and his brethren in gigantic tombs, hidden away, so that no creature would find them. Over milennia, Anacondrai schemed to release his brethren from the wretched prison. Soon enough, the Ophidi grew cannibalistic because of hunger and food deprivation. Anacondrai, in the end, was one of the starving survivors. Although Anacondrai was deprived of food and light, almost losing his sense of sight, he never lost his ears. One day, he heard massive explosions around Verdanth. Unbeknownst to him, these were the Mutations Mines cratering on the jungle planet. Soon after, his dream came true. The doors of his tomb were torn open. The Ophidi remaining alive escaped, Anacondrai being one of the fugitives. His dreams of Verdanthi domination crumbled however into ruin, when he realized, that the Verdanthi were desperately defending themselves against horrifying monsters. They used every freak, soldier and weapon they could get. From bestial creatures to homicidal mutants, gigantic ogres, venom-coated killers and ex-scoundrels. Knowing, that Verdanthi would also use him, Anacondrai fled the cities, taking refuge on a strand a few clicks from the metropolis now being ravaged by Darkspore troops. After several days, Anacondrai soon discovered a gigantic snake, crawling through the jungles. Originally intending to kill the snake and have it for meat, he plotted a trap to be set for the serpent. That moment however never came to be. Anacondrai was captured by an alien clad in robes, armor and a mask. Anacondrai savagely attacked the captor, but the creature caught him in the neck, slowly choking him. Crogenitor Astra soon plunged Anacondrai into a field of special mutagenic fungus, which he had been using before on other creatures. When Anacondrai awoke the following day, he discovered a strange scepter by his side. Soon after, he was attacked by the Darkspore. Unbeknownst to him, the fungus made him summon snakes at will to fight for him and spawn gigantic blades from the ground, that spreaded poison and provided support for him and his allies. He also discovered, tat the serpent he wanted to hunt, was the legendary Viridian Python, which could be only tamed by a King of Serpents. During a Darkspore ambush set on him, Anacondrai managed to summon the Viridian Python to his aid. Since then, the hiss of snakes became a dreadful harbinger of death to all Darkspore, that terrorized the rainforests of Verdanth. Appearance Anacondrai is a green snake human, his body covered in scales. His neck is very long and, mainly, making him look like half-human, half-python/anaconda. Two arms protruse from the body, each pretty muscular and each having a hand with three claws. Anacondrai's tail bends in a zigzag as he moves, like an ordinary snake tail. A large spike rests on the tip of the tail. His upper torso has a bone chestplate with a gem encrusted on the middle. Five spikes grow out of his back. Anacondrai's head has four large fangs in a manner like snake teeth. He has two eyes, a gem on his forehead, a spike on the back if the head and bone plating on his forehead. Download Files Pets: Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Anacondrai Alpha. Basic Attack: Acidic Thorn Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Shoots a poisoned spike at the target, dealing '''3-5' physical damage and poisoning the target, dealing 10 energy damage over 5''' seconds.'' Unique Ability: Viridian Python Range: N/A Cooldown: 60 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 52 ''Summons a gigantic snake, that will follow Anacondrai and attack enemies. Each attack deals '''24-29 physical damage to 1-4 enemies at once. The Python will disappear after 2''' minutes, if not killed.'' Viridian Python's stats: HP: 600/585/595/590 Crit Rating: None Dodge: 100/88/96/92 Resist: 300/282/294/288 '''NOTE: The Python is 8 times bigger than Magnos. As such, the Python's huge size immediately attracts all Darkspore in a 30m radius. Squad Ability: Fangblade Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Causes a giant silver fang to erupt from the ground, dealing '''4-6' physical damage in a 3m radius and knocking up all enemies hit. The fang will start spreading poison in a 6m radius. Enemies poisoned take 8''' energy damage over '''4 seconds, that can stack up to 3 times, while allies inside the poisoning radius recieve 50% of the damage dealt by the poisons as health. The fangblade and the poison spreaded by it, disappear after 8''' seconds.'' Modifiers *'''Anacondrai's Fangblade: Leeches all damage, but poison damage is reduced. (Lizaro's Affix) *'Anacondrai's Fangblade: Poison deals more damage, but only 20% Health Leech.' (Toxicai's Affix) Passive Ability: Snake King Having divine authority over his kind, Anacondrai can summon snakes for his protection. There are four different snakes he can summon. The snakes spawn in a random order and once a snake dies, a different snake will be spawned '''4' seconds later.'' ''Snake Types: (4 of 4) 'Constrictor:' Follows Anacondrai and attacks enemies by strangling them, dealing 20 physical damage over 5''' seconds. The channel ends immediately after the target is killed. The Constrictor's stats are based on Anacondrai's stats with an increase to Strength, but with a decrease to Movement Speed.'' ''Green Mamba:' Follows Anacondrai and attacks enemies by biting them, dealing '''3-5' physical damage and inflicting a powerful poison, that deals 20 energy damage over 4''' seconds. The Mamba's stats are based on Anacondrai's stats with an increase in Mind, but with a decrease in Crit Rating.'' ''Rattle Cobra:' Follows Anacondrai and attacks enemies with a bite, that deals '''5-6' physical damage. Occasionally, it'll stay still for 5''' seconds and releasing a sleeping agent in a spread cone in a '''6m vicinity. Any enemy caught in the sleeping cloud, will fall asleep for 9''' seconds. The Rattle Cobra's stats are based on Anacondrai's stats with a small increase in Dexterity, at cost of a slightly decreased Mind score.'' ''Crimson Viper:' Follows Anacondrai and attacks enemies by biting them, dealing '''7-8' physical damage and weakening them by 20% for 5''' seconds. The Crimson Viper's stats are based on Anacondrai's stats with an increase to Dexterity and Movement Speed, at cost of a decreased Strength and Resist Rating score.'' '''Overdrive All four types of snakes appear on the battlefield. Their stats are as before, but with no reduced ratings on any stat. The snakes' damage output is increased by '''20%'.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Virulent Vines Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Beta - Enrage Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Healing Sprite Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Roar of Derision Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery Anacondrai, the King of Serpents.png Anacondrai Beta.png Anacondrai Gamma.png Anacondrai Delta.png Constrictor portrait.png|Constrictor Green Mamba portrait.png|Green Mamba Rattle Cobra portrait.png|Rattle Cobra Crimson Viper portrait.png|Crimson Viper CRE Viridian Python-0f0e291b ful.png|Viridian Python Trivia *Anacondrai's appearance is based off of Pythor from Lego Ninjago, while his name is the name of Pythor's (extinct) Serpentine Tribe called the Anacondrai. *The Viridian Python's appearance is based off of the Great Devourer from Ninjago. *Anacondrai's Snake Spawns are in turn based off of the other four Serpentine Tribes. *Anacondrai has Char's head and Savage's hands. *Vocalization: Hiss-like noises, sometimes a rattlesnake noise. *When summoning the Viridian Python, Anacondrai makes a hissing sound similar to "arise". *Vocalization of Viridian Python: a mix between a roar and a hiss. *Vocalization of Snake Spawns: cobra-resemblant hisses. Category:Heroes Category:Verdanth Category:Bio Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore